deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Peasant and the Devious/@comment-3041875-20170206011617/@comment-4689777-20170206015227
Well it's great that you enjoyed the finale, Ben! And the season overall, of course. We knew this mystery wouldn't be quite the same as last season's, considering it wasn't a murder mystery, and so it was harder to get the same sort of dramatic reveal that comes from unveiling the identity of a whodunnit. Instead it was a wothappened and why, with the whodunnit being presented upfront, but hopefully we succeeded in creating a large amount of intrigue around Silvia. And she did have the grand reveal that she was Joe's mother at the end of the penultimate, so, at least there was that. Originally Jorgio's death was going to be the murder mystery of the season, but the more it was discussed the more it didn't really work, and so we decided to go in this rather different direction. Next season's mystery, I think you'll find, is a bit more multi-faceted. Is that the right word? Probably not, tbh. It's just more that there a fair few mysteries knocking around. Kicking it off at the end of this episode with what happened with the church. Hopefully you like all the cliffhangers - Joanna and the knife, Joe and his sibling, Ali receiving a letter and tearing it up (which you didn't comment on). So yeah all stuff we're excited to go into next season with, along with the Val pregnancy story, and some stuff for Rena following his new unemployment. There's also Mary's new film starring Liz, which you also didn't comment on. Did you like that? Are you looking forward to see where that goes? Hope so reli cos I'm thinking it should be fun. Anyway, back to the mystery. We feared it would be painfully obvious that Silvia was in fact Joe's mother back in, like, 201, but it wasn't, so we were glad that we could use that as a twist. Also feared people would guess that they were Jorgio's basement whores, but you never mentioned theorizing that, so I suppose you didn't. Which, awesome, so all the twists were actual surprises. Hopefully Silvia now makes sense as a character (well she doesn't make a whole lot of sense since she's insane and that's part of the point) and her actions looking back at the season make sense. Joe did the most this episode so it makes sense that he's the best butler. Predicted Josh would be your second for the season overall but cool that it's Rena; I suppose it makes sense given the Kristi arc, but it's great that your opinion of Josh in general has improved so vastly over your opinion back in S1 over the course of the season. And now you like all the butlers, I believe, so that's good. Ben, awks. Hopefully we can recapture his Benness better in S3. There's a lot of plots in the works for him right now. Lots of plots in the works for everyone that we're struggling to balance, tbh. Lots changing and lots developing but we're excited to see where it's all gonna fit and hopefully you are as well. Ali has her own arc upcoming which, hmm, let's see how you respond. Silvia's main also which hopefully works. And of course Mary, who's present in Rena's and Liz's stories. S3 prob gonna be a bit of a bloodbath too, so, heads up for that. Uhhhhhhhhhh yeah, lots to look forward to. First and foremost, will Brad survive? ;d;d;;d Stay tuned to find out. Obviously no matter what the cliffhanger is gonna cause a change, and we're quite looking forward for Josh's arc Season 3. RIP Selena. Been excited to write that death for a while. Mentioned her hair dye being flammable in an earlier ep I think, just to foreshadow minorly. Glad you enjoyed that, and her as a character in general. I can't imagine Season 3 being so political; there are many jokes one can squeeze out of the insanely left, but they also get kinda old after a while, so she perished died in the same spirit as Justine I suppose. Before she could get old. Soz, ze. Overall, it's great that you thought that this episode was a standout of the series, and that it soothed your seasonal complaints going into next season. Expect lotsa deviousness. Anything I've forgotten I can just address in chat cos can't think of anything rn. Ciao 'til S3 o/!